1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of tracklights with positionable light fixtures electrically connected to pairs of track conductors in insulating grooves extending along depending sides of an elongated inverted U-shaped track. A track fixture is a light-producing luminaire with a fixture adapter mount and its electrical power connections. Power for the fixtures is provided from an electrical junction box main, connected to the track by an end-feed track-to-junction box connector. A number of depending track fixtures are positionable along the track and have luminaires that are mechanically and electrically connected to the track conductors with fixture mounting adapters. Line-voltage luminaires are connected to track conductors directly through a fixture adapter. Low-voltage luminaires are connected through a low-voltage power converter attached to a fixture adapter that is in turn mechanically and electrically connected to the track. Gas-discharge luminaires are connected through a ballast power converter attached to a fixture adapter that is mechanically and electrically connected to the track.
2. Description of the Invention
A popular tracklight system is shown in the applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,292 for a multiple-circuit track lighting system. Although it is unique in its multi-circuit selection simplicity, it is typical of prior-art tracklights in that it employs opposing electrical contacts on a fixture adapter that engages the track conductors in insulated slots on each depending leg of a U-shaped track.
A basic disadvantage of the above described and other prior-art tracklight systems is in the distance that the luminaire intrudes down into the room. This creates visual clutter of a number xe2x80x9ctin cansxe2x80x9d on the ceiling, gives the appearance of a low ceiling and often places hot luminaires within reach of occupants.
The above disadvantage was partially overcome by the applicant by using fiber optic luminaires inside a track according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,272, also based on the azimuth/elevation aiming fiber optic luminaires on U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,125. Although this has been successful for relatively low-level museum installations, the commercial lighting market needs the higher illumination levels than fiber optics can produce.
Another disadvantage of prior-art track systems is that the insulators and conductors occupy about 50% of the volume within the track leaving insufficient room to employ hidden luminaires.
The principal objects of the present invention are to provide a tracklight system in which conventional-light-source luminaires may be hidden within the track, and do not extend downward into a room. This will reduce ceiling clutter, maintain the visual height of the ceiling and keepluminaires out of the reach of occupants. Another object of the invention is to provide a tracklight system in which luminaires hidden within the track have small aiming angles, but may be pulled down out of the track to be aimed in any direction.
The objects of the present invention are achieved by a tracklight system including an elongated an elongated metallic track generally in the shape of a U, having a base and first and second parallel depending legs extending from the base of the U and having distal ends terminating in a common plane. An elongated insulator is attached to one of the depending legs and having longitudinal slots therein including electrical conductors. Track fixtures each include a fixture adapter attaching a luminaire to the track with an incandescent or gas-discharge luminaire disposed within the track U, substantially between the common plane of the legs and the base of the U. In a preferred embodiment the fixture adapter includes a swivel that permits the luminaire to pivot out of the track and be aimed in azimuth and elevation.